The apparatus of the present invention relates to devices of the type useful for conserving natural resources and, specifically, of the type useful for conserving water. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention relates to a novel improvement in accessories for commode flush tanks whereby, in addition to obtaining a complete flush thereof, it is possible to selectively effect a partial flush to conserve on the use of water.
Conventional commode flush tanks are typically arranged to hold a predetermined amount of water, defined by a water line in the tank, and to dispense substantially its entire content of water each time the commode is flushed. However, in many situations less than a complete flush would be sufficient to adequately drain the commode and, in these situations, a complete flush would be largely wasteful of an often overlooked precious resource. It would therefore be highly desirable to provide means whereby the amount of flushing water released by the flush tank of a commode could be selectively controlled dependent upon the particular circumstances at hand.
To this end, there is known in the prior art various devices which enable the release of different amounts of water from the flush tank at the control of the commode user. Typically, the control is achieved through utilization of means which reduce the unseated freedom of the conventional buoyant outlet valve during the flushing operation to obtain a more prompt closing thereof before the tank is completely emptied. Prior art devices of this general type, which frequently employ floating members to contact the outlet valve to effect premature closure of the tank, are exemplified by the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,648 issued to M. J. Rafferty, U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,016 issued to B. F. Reynolds, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,521 issued to F. Marcum.
Although, in this regard, known prior art devices have been satisfactory to some extent, they have generally exhibited certain deficiencies inhibiting their widespread adoption and use. Primarily, known prior art devices are generally relatively complex structures which are expensive to manufacture and sell and, quite significantly, are not easily adaptable for use with existing and variously configured commode constructions. In addition, the operating characteristics of known prior art devices are adjustable in only a limited degree, further reducing their adaptability and therefore their desirability.